Happy Birthday Rose
by B Diamond
Summary: Well Rose was accused of killing the queen. There at the hotel and Rose runs away. She goes to the city and Adrian shows up with Abe and they go to some remote island in the Caribbean. Maybe lemons between Adrian and Rose later. R&R Please and thanks.
1. Chapter 1

True Love After Turned Back

Action\Romance\Hurt\Comfort

_**Chapter 1 - Surprise Two Times in a Row**_

My lips met his, and I learned a few new things. One was that it was possible to catch him totally by surprise. His body froze and locked up, shocked at the sudden turn of events. I also realized that he was just as good a kisser as I recalled. The last time that we kissed had been when he was a strogoi. There had been an eerie feeling that felt good, but it didn't compare to the heat and energy of being alive. His lips were just like I remembered from our time at Saint Vladamir's, both soft and hungry at the same time. Electricity spread through the rest of my body as he kissed me back. It was both comforting and exhilarating. Then he started to release but slowly but that was a mistake. I used my legs to kick him back up against the wall and it worked. I had caught him by surprise two times in a row. I ran toward the door and well ran out. I thought about taking the back road out but he would expect me to either go that way the main road so I ran toward the main city.

"_WOW ROSE WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY PRESENT_," I mumbled under my breath. Well I remember Jesse talking about a set of clubs for Moroi which aren't really that known of. So I started to trek toward the center of the city to ask questions. Then I heard something toward my left and in the back alley. It was a Moroi man who by the look of it (not like I could really even see him in the shadows) look like he was part of the Ivashkov family. He wore what looked like a coat made out of fur. He was pretty tall. Well almost everybody is taller than me with my 5 ft frame. He looked up and noticed me and walked straight toward me.

He spoke "Little Damphir, I missed you so much. Why are you here?" I know that voice and I know only one person who calls me that. I ran over and gave him a huge hug and a peck on the lips, and wow I didn't even notice my own boyfriend.

"It's Dimitri he is acting all weird and saying that the only reason why he is here is for Lissa and I don't know what else to do its like he doesn't even notice that I'm there and it hurts me so bad. It was me who officially brought him back and he just doesn't even realize that I'm around." I don't even care anymore I just burst out in tears.

"Oh Little Damphir, I wish I knew how you feel it hurts me to see you acting all depressed and it just breaks my heart. It also seems like you are a little jealous of Dimitri. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take you out by myself but it would have been a little suspicious they already thought that I was involved with my aunts murder and I had to be able to keep you safe at all costs. When I saw you driving away with Belikov I was a little jealous myself with the two of you being alone and without me there to be able to keep an eye on his grimy little hands." there he got a laugh out of me even in the type of predicament that were in.

" I knew you would laugh at that and it felt good to be able to hear you laugh without that I might not be able to live my Little Damphir," I look at him with disgust. " You know what we need to get me a new name for me because that name is starting to give me goose-bumps," I said while laughing my butt off.

Then all of a sudden I saw movement outside the corner of my eye and I went into full guardian defense mode all over again...

Someone stepped outside of the shadow of the alley way, it was Dimitri and he looked like he was in a little pain from the full on attack that I gave him earlier. "Roza I don't want to hurt you so please just come back to the motel with me, and calm down or...or I'll have to restrain you." He shouldn't have stuttered because that showed the small amount of unsure feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold me down. "Dimitri this is unnecessary" I was going to say but it didn't come out of my mouth it came out of Adrian's mouth. Then Dimitri finally noticed that we were not alone. "Good Evening Lord Ivashkov I was just trying to convince Rose here that we need to get back to the safe cover of the Motel, before she is spotted by somebody and reported and then we have the whole Guardian force against us again," he said it normal as if I wasn't accused of killing Queen Tatiana just recently and we weren't running for our lives from the whole entire guardian military.

"That will not be necessary Guardian Belikov I am taking Rose into my own custody now that she isn't the main point of everybody's conversation now that they are voting for a new ruler." I'd noticed that voice from anywhere.

"Abe is that you." I said already knowing the answer. Then he stepped out into the open right from the alley that Adrian came through.

"Yes my Rose it is me." he looked as if he had just committed a cold blooded murder. "What do you think that I would just let you waste away with Belikov here did you?" he said as if quoting a verse from a poem.

"Well I didn't exactly expect you to leave me all alone with Belikov here on my 18th Birthday."I said while pointing my thumb at Dimitri and he returned a harsh glance back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to Alaska this summer to visit my dad. Yah he has to live in the most frigid place possible. Well anyways he loves to race Huskies and he has a husky\wolf hybrid named Crystal named after my mother. I know that is just so stalkerish. There divorced and he has a dog\wolf named after her. EWWWW Gross. So yah I'm not sure if I can update this summer. If I get a chance then I will. Plus I'm going to france to visit my Aunt Ginnette. She promised me that I could come and the only thing is that I can't use electronics unless of an emergency. But yeah France. Shopping w\ foreign people although when I'm there I'm the foreign person. LoL. So yeah if I get a chance to sneak on my laptop then I will try just promise not to tell her. LoL! Jk! Jk! Jk! Hey at least my french will come in handy. I hope you guys still like my stories._**

**_Ainsi au revoir et merci les gars. J'espere que j'ai un tas de commentaires. Je vais essayer de les verifier sur ma cellule._**

**_Which means:_**

**_So bye-bye guys. I hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I'll try to check them on my cell.  
><em>**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys just got back from my vaca so love you and ill start writing soon._**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


End file.
